locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Union Pacific 844
Bio Union Pacific 844 (Union Pacific #844, UP #844, or simply UP 844; briefly 8444) is a type of ALCO FEF-3 4-8-4 steam locomotive owned by Union Pacific Railroad. Built in 1944, it was the last steam locomotive delivered to Union Pacific and is the only steam locomotive never retired by a North American Class I railroad; as well as being the last FEF-3 of its kind. History Union Pacific 844 was one of 10 locomotives that were ordered by Union Pacific in 1944 and were designated as class FEF-3. The FEF-3 class was similar to the earlier FEF-1 and FEF-2 class steam locomotives built by ALCO, as both were designed for passenger service and pulled such trains as the Overland Limited, Los Angeles Limited, Portland Rose and Challenger. UP 844 was eventually reassigned to freight service when diesel locomotives took over passenger service; and operated from 1957 to 1959 in Nebraska, and was eventually retired from primary service and used as a snowplow along the routes between Nebraska and Wyoming. It was saved from scrapping in 1960, to whom many employees deemed it would be too expensive to preserve or have it operate in normal service. It was thankfully chosen for restoration, and as of 1962, it is now part of Union Pacific's heritage fleet and is used on company and public excursion trains, along with special revenue freight. FEF-3 Bio The FEF-3 (the "FEF" stood for "four-eight-four" or 4-8-4) class locomotives were some of the last steam locomotives built by ALCO, and were capable of dual service steam locomotive development, as funds and research were being concentrated into the development of diesel locomotives; hence the FEF Series 4-8-4 steam locomotives were once used to compete with early diesel locomotives. Like the rest of Union Pacific's FEF Series steam locomotives, UP 844 was originally designed to burn coal, but was later converted to run on fuel oil. Some enthusiasts think it could handle 26 passenger cars at over 100 mph (161 km/h) on straight and level track; they would often say it was designed to safely operate up to 120 mph (193 km/h) with its one-piece cast-steel bed frame, 80-inch (2,032 mm) drivers, massive boiler/firebox and lightweight reciprocating parts, which were common on late-era steam locomotives. (UP's timetables showed a speed limit for steam locomotives of 80 mph.) The FEF-3 also introduced smoke deflectors, and were also eventually equipped with some of the other FEF units owned by the UP. Specifications Trivia/Facts *UP 844 was also briefly renumbered to 8444 when it was first restored and began operating excursions due to there being an EMD GP30 diesel locomotive with the same number until the 1970's when all of UP's GP30 and GP35 units were scrapped and retired due to being replaced with EMD SD40 units. Thus, UP 844 retaining its original number after the alternate 844 was retired and eventually preserved. *Ironically, there's also another EMD diesel locomotive; an EMD SD70ACe; which retains the number 8444 and is often considered to be part of UP's heritage fleet, yet only the number is considered to make the unit special. *UP 844 also briefly wore an exclusive passenger scheme that FEF-2 and FEF-1 units once wore. *Ironically, UP 844 derailed during the final excursion for the 150th anniversary celebration of the Union Pacific. *In 2011, 844 operated several excursions throughout New Mexico and Arizona (aside from parts of Nevada and Texas) to celebrate New Mexico and Arizona's "Centennial" celebration events. *During 2007-2008, UP 844 double-headed several excursions with SP 4449. External links *UP Steam@twitter *Union Pacific's No. 844 article References *Wikipedia.org *Union Pacific's No. 844 article Gallery UP SD70ACe 8444.jpg|An example of UP SD70ACe #8444. UP FEF-1 #814.jpg|An example of a preserved UP FEF-1 with added smoke deflectors. UP FEF-2 #833.jpg|An example of a UP FEF-2 which ironically is considered to be 844's counter-part; with it being numbered #833, but eventually renumbered to #813 (as seen in the photo). UP 844 GP30.jpg|An example of the infamous GP30 #844; the unit which forced 844 to be renumbered into 8444. Union Pacific 8444.jpg|Union Pacific 844 when it was briefly 8444. Union pacific 844.jpg|UP 8444 in the opening of "Shining Time Station" The wheels of 844.PNG|The wheels of the locomotive. UP 844 and SP 4449 double-heading a passenger train.jpg|UP 844 and SP 4449 with a double-header excursion. UP 844 1944.jpg|UP 844 when it was first delivered in 1944. 90455855533148213580717395436575to.jpg|844 and 3985 double-heading a pasenger train Category:Steam Locomotives Category:UP Locomotives Category:ALCO locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:4-8-4 Steam Locomotives